1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shock resistant, modular self flushing and self decontamination system, and more specifically, to an self flushing and self decontaminating flushing containment vessel having a novel modular sectional constructed spraying system within a subterranean leak proof environmental enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior secondary containment systems are widely used commercially and in industry for emergency containment of spilled or leaked hazardous liquids.
Various methods are used for building these systems. The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,151 discloses A method which is used for building secondary containment vessel.
The most profound feature of the present invention is to fabricate a novel addition to state of the art secondary containment vessel, that will allow clean up of leaked or spilled product from underground storage tanks (UST's) without excavating the UST's from the ground. The prior art discloses a secondary containment vessel constructed by novel means.
Recent concerns in the public media regarding leaking storage tanks and spilled hazardous liquids have increased the need for an efficient and economical method for containment and clean-up of leaked or spilled hazardous liquids from underground storage tanks. Contamination of the soil in populated communities by gasoline and other petroleum products leaking from corroded underground iron storage tanks has risen to an alarming level. The present invention represents an improvement over the prior art by providing an efficient, economically built, and easily installed means for cleanup and decontamination of leaked or spilled hazardous liquids from underground environments.